After The Dance
by Red Witch
Summary: What happened after the dance in Shadowdance? The gang goes to drown their sorrows with ice cream fights, insults and pointless bickering.


****

I don't own X-men Evolution characters. Well this story takes up right after Shadowdance….What do the Brotherhood do with the rest of their evening? 

**After The Dance…**

The Brotherhood watched the X-Men race down the hallway. After a few minutes Todd asked, "You think we should follow them?"

"Nah," Lance sighed. "They got it under control."

"Yeah, besides this whole thing was Blue's fault anyway the way I hear it," Tabitha nodded. They started to walk away. 

"Hey what about your date with Kitty?" Todd asked.

"Date's over," Lance sighed. "She's with her…friends now." 

"Maybe she might wanna hook up with you?" Todd asked. "You know after they're done?" 

"Nah," Lance looked over his shoulder. "Let's go." 

"Hey!" Tabitha crooked her arm around Lance's. "Come on! Cheer up! The night's still young! Hey we just trashed a bunch of big and uglies! I say we celebrate! Let's get some ice cream!" 

"Yeah I'm up for that!" Todd waved and hopped excitedly.

"Me too!" Fred yelled excitedly. "Ice cream! Ice cream!"

"Why not?" Lance sighed. 

"Yeah!" Tabitha laughed excitedly, she untangled herself from Lance and hooked arms with Todd and Fred. "Let's go!" 

Lance rolled his eyes as the three of them sang a song on their way to the car. It was to the tune of "We're off to see the wizard!"

_We're off to get some ice cream!_

Some ice cream after the dance!

We are the wonderful Brotherhood!

Those monsters never had a chance!

They thought they could best us, but they were wrong because, because, because, because! Because we're the wonderful Brotherhood! We're off to get some ice cream! Some ice cream after the dance!

"Boy does everybody look uptight or what?" Tabitha remarked as they left the parking lot. 

"Well nearly getting eaten by dragons will do that to a person," Todd remarked.

"They weren't dragons stupid," Fred said. "They were dinosaurs."

"No way!" Todd shook his head. "They were dragons!"

"Dinosaurs!" Fred remarked.

"Dragons!" 

"Dinosaurs!"

"Dragons!" 

"Who cares what they were?" Lance groaned. "They're gone now! I just hope that we don't end up getting the blame for this!" 

"Well if they do I'm gonna tell 'em it was the X-Geeks that brought the dragons into the school!" Todd piped up.

"They were dinosaurs Toad!" Fred said.

"They were dragons Blob!" Todd retorted.

"No they weren't!"

"Yes they were!" 

"No they weren't!" 

"Yes they were! Tabby tell him what you think they were!" 

"I dunno," She shrugged. "It might have made a pretty good pet." 

"Are you nuts?" Lance asked. "What am I saying?" He pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream place. "Now remember the drill, when the bill comes Pietro…oh wait, he's not here."

"Nope," Todd giggled. "Probably too busy with his fan club."

"Does anybody have any money?" Lance sighed. 

"Don't worry yo," Todd pulled out a wallet. "I managed to swipe this from Duncan when he wasn't looking. Tabby and I pulled the old dance-and-dip on him."

"Never knew what hit him," Tabitha laughed. "Hey speaking of Duncan did you see Red's face! She looked like she was at a funeral! Oh watching her squirm was great! I got to dance with two guys," She squeezed the arms of Todd and Fred "While she stood all alone like a little wallflower! Ha! I loved it!" 

"Yeah, I guess Miss Perfect didn't have the perfect evening after all," Fred chuckled. "Man Duncan is so dumb. If I had a hot babe like her I wouldn't spend all my time ignoring her!"

"Hey what am I?" Tabitha pouted, putting her arms on her hips. "Chopped broccoli?"

"No offense Tabby," Fred raised his hands. 

"None taken, now let's eat I am starving!" Tabitha remarked. They went to a booth and placed an order. Soon they were munching on sundaes. "You know maybe those lizards with the overbite did Red a favor!"

"Hey guys, maybe we shouldn't talk about that," Lance said quietly, stirring his soda with a straw. "I think the Geek squad may have unleashed more trouble than that tonight."

"What?" Todd looked at him. "What are you saying?"

"Aw don't mind him," Tabitha told him. "He's just bummed because he lost his date!"

"He ain't the only one," Fred snickered. "Look who's finally here!" 

Pietro walked into the shop. His clothes were rumpled and smudged with dirt. His hair was a mess and he had a bruise on his cheek. He slumped towards the table. 

"Speedy?" Tabitha blinked. "You don't look too good!"

"Where were you man?" Fred asked.

"Yeah what happened to you yo?" Todd asked. "Where are all those honeys you was with?"

"Don't ask," Pietro grumbled. "Let's just say they weren't too happy about the dance being interrupted by rejects from Jurassic Park." 

"I told you they were dinosaurs!" Fred turned to Todd. 

"They were dragons," Todd said.

"Then how come they didn't have any wings?" Fred asked.

"Not all dragons have wings," Todd informed him. "There are different kinds of dragons. Like there are different kinds of mutants. Some have wings, some don't."

"Is that true?" Fred scratched his head. "I did not know that."

"Can we please change the subject?" Pietro groaned. 

"Listen as I was trying to say there could be a lot of trouble out of this," Lance said. "There's no way Xavier can erase everyone's mind like he did at the soccer game. Too many people have scattered all over the place. Remember when McCoy …came out…and there were all those TV reporters all over the place? Well this is the second time monsters have been discovered at Bayville High."

"But they ain't here now," Todd said. "Forge zapped them with his gizmo thing."

"That's not the point Toad," Lance said. "The damage is still there! People saw them and they're not just gonna forget."

"Maybe we can say they were drunk or it was a hoax or something?" Fred asked.

"That ain't gonna work," Pietro huffed. "How'd those things get here in the first place?"

"The X-Geeks were fooling around with Blue Boy's teleportation powers," Lance explained. "Somehow he left a door open between dimensions and…"

"Oh why am I not surprised!" Pietro threw up his hands. "Leave it to the Geek Squad to ruin my perfect evening!" 

"Uh oh…" Todd looked over his shoulder. "Looks like they're back for seconds. Blue Freak at twelve o' clock." Kurt came in with Amanda. "So that's the chick he ditched you for huh Tabby? She don't look like much."

"Please," Tabitha crossed her arms and sulked. "I am so over him." 

"Yeah right," Pietro smirked. Then saw the look of murder in her eyes and thought again about teasing her. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves?"

"Nah," She grumbled. "At least not until they get their sundaes. Then I'm gonna put an energy bomb in 'em that will give off the loudest explosion…" 

"Hey!" Todd piped up. "There's your girlfriend Lance!" Kitty came in the door with Evan, Jean, and Forge. 

"Lance?" Kitty came over to their table. "What happened? Why'd you take off like that?"

"Well, I figured you didn't need me around and…" Lance swirled his soda. "I mean…I didn't think the others would….y'know. Besides, I had to take the kiddies here out for sundaes."

"We were traumatized," Todd nodded. "I don't know how we'll recover from the scary monsters."

"Another sundae ought to do it," Fred piped up.

"That'll do," Todd nodded. He and Fred got up. "Come on, let's go in back and make one. Uh, Pietro, Tabby? You coming?"

"Oh yeah," Pietro got the hint. "Come on Tabby, let's leave the lovebirds alone."

"Yeah fine whatever," Tabitha sighed getting up. "At least Kitty has the manners of coming back to her guy. NOT LIKE A CERTAIN GEEK RUNNING OFF AND DITCHING SOMEONE FOR THE FIRST CUTE FACE HE COMES ACROSS!" She shouted. Kurt's face turned slightly red. Tabitha sniffed and stomped away. 

Kitty sat down at the table. "Well I'll say one thing about our dates Lance, they're never dull."

"Yeah," Lance sighed. "So where's Summers? I thought he'd be dragging all of you back to the mansion?"

"He had to take Taryn home," She explained. "Which explains why Jean is totally bummed. Evan's date ditched him too. Rogue and Risty went off someplace."

"What about her own date? Prince Not So Charming?" Lance snickered.

"He took off with his buddies to get drunk or something. He didn't even check to see if Jean was all right," She told him. 

"Boy Red sure can pick 'em can she?" Lance shook his head. "So…you okay?"

"Well considering I was nearly eaten by Barney's evil relatives yeah," she nodded. "Hey…Thanks for saving my life again."

"It's okay," He shrugged. "I did kinda wreck the gym again in the process though." 

"Well this time I will forgive you," She smiled. "This is getting to be a habit of yours."

"I'll try to quit," Lance smiled. He held her hand. "Well maybe this evening isn't a total wash."

Meanwhile with the manager hiding in the back in terror, the Brotherhood had the store's ice cream supplies at their disposal. "Awww!" Todd snickered as he munched on some pistachio mint. "Look at Lance and his Pretty Kitty!" 

"Yeah well it's nice to see at least one of us still have the date he came with," Pietro sighed. "Well at least tonight won't be a total loss. I can annoy Daniels." 

"Sorry about your girls Pietro," Fred said as he ate a vanilla ice cream straight from the tub. 

"Ah there's more where they came from!" Pietro smiled. "Right Tabby? Tabby?" 

"Miserable little blue jerk," Tabitha grumbled as she downed her fourth milkshake. "You tell a guy you like him. You fall in love with him; have a few laughs and Boom! He ditches you for some little bimbo." 

"Uh Tabitha maybe you've had enough," Pietro gulped as she made herself another milkshake. 

"Don't tell me when I've had enough!" She snapped. "I know when I've had enough! The nerve of him! I pour my heart and soul out to the guy and he just stomps all over it! Men! No matter what they look like… white, blue, black, purple, stripes…They're all jerks! I show him the best times of his life! I try to make his life fun and exciting! And what do I get? He ditches me for a mousy little twerp in his math class!" She downed another one.

"Don't worry Tabby you still have us!" Todd said after he chugged some chocolate syrup. 

"That's not exactly a comforting thought Toad," Pietro smirked. 

"No, no he's right!" Tabitha blinked. "You guys have been with me through the whole thing! No matter what you have been there for me! You don't care how I look or dress or act. You are the first guys I could count on…I love you guys!" She squeezed Todd by the neck with one arm and Fred's arm with her other.

"Tabby…can't breathe…" Todd gasped.

"Tabby I think my arm's gonna fall off," Fred gulped. 

"What is in these shakes?" Pietro looked into an empty blender. 

Meanwhile Lance and Kitty were talking of more relaxing topics. 

"I think they were some kind of demon lizards or something," Kitty sipped her coke.

"Well Toad thinks they're dragons and Blob thinks they were dinosaurs," Lance sighed. 

"I can't believe we are having this conversation," Kitty giggled. "Sometimes I wonder what normal people talk about on their dates?"

"Probably not as interesting as our stuff," Lance nodded. "I mean, no evil mutant conspiracies or stuff like that. You know just crazy stuff going on with their friends."

"Hey Daniels! Have some ice cream!" 

SPLAT. They turned and saw Evan covered with ice cream. Pietro was laughing wildly. 

"FOOD FIGHT!" Fred shouted, flinging ice cream everywhere. 

"I'd say this qualifies," Kitty groaned. 

"BLOB KNOCK IT OFF!" Jean shouted. She easily deflected some ice cream thrown at her. 

"Hey this looks like fun!" Forge said to Evan. "Let's get 'em!" They both chased Pietro and Fred into the back room where the sounds of the ultimate ice cream fight.

"Should we like do something?" Kitty asked.

"Nah," Lance shook his head. "Better let them get it out of their system. Uh oh," He looked over and saw Tabitha and Todd hanging around Kurt and Amanda. "I think we ought to do something about that however," He took Kitty's hand. "Come on!" 

"So this is what you dumped me for?" Tabitha snapped. "This! She'll only break your heart Blue cause she doesn't know you. The real you!"

"You mean the fact that he's a mutant?" Amanda asked. "I've known for months."

"Say what?" Todd squealed. He glared at Kurt. "What is it with you Geeks? When we wanna tell people you say no that's a bad idea! But when you do it…"

"Wait you know about Kurt?" Kitty stammered as she and Lance came up. "How? When?"

"And you're still with him?" Lance blinked.

"LA-ANCE!" Kitty snapped.

"It's a valid question!" Lance answered. 

"Oh boy Xavier's really gonna be thrilled with you Blue," Tabitha smirked. 

"Why don't you go home and calm down Tabitha?" Jean asked. "We'll take it from here."

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff Red?" Tabitha snapped.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Jean snarled.

"Why don't you go to…" Tabitha snarled.

"Hey! Guys!" Todd hopped in back. "Time out! There's a better fight starting out here!" He hopped back. Pietro, Fred, Forge and Evan stuck their heads out of the back. They were covered in ice cream. 

"Do you always have to butt your nose in where it doesn't belong?" Jean put her hands on her hips.

"Funny question coming from the gang who decided to fool around with interdimensional dinosaurs!" Tabitha snapped.

"Actually they looked more like dragons to me," Kurt said.

"SHUT UP KURT!" Jean and Tabitha shouted at him and glared at each other.

"You know Amanda I think we ought to call it an early evening," Kurt gulped. "I'll see you guys later!" he held on to Amanda and teleported out of there. 

"COWARD!" Tabitha shouted. 

"Shut up Tabitha!" Jean snapped. "I've had the second worst night of my life and I don't really want to end it arguing with you!"

"Awww," Tabitha drawled. "Poor little Miss Perfect have a bad evening? I thought tonight was a blast!"

"What dance was she at?" Todd grumbled. 

"Tabitha don't you realize how dangerous it was tonight?" Jean snapped. "And now things are gonna be hot for a while because of it!" 

"Well at least I got to dance," Tabitha retorted. "With two guys! While you were crying on the sidelines! Boo hoo!" She made crying motions with her hands. 

"Yeah well anyone can get a dance in a trampy outfit like that!" Jean said. "As long as they pay a couple of bucks!"

"Are you calling me a tramp!" Tabitha snarled.

"If the ugly dress fits, wear it!" Jean snapped. "You look like a hooker from the 80's!"

"As opposed to you, a modern day hooker," Tabitha retorted. 

"That is it!" Jean started to reach for Tabitha. "I am gonna teach you a lesson!" 

"Come and get it baby!" Tabitha started to make energy bombs. 

"NO!" Kitty grabbed Jean's arms. "Lance help me!" 

"Tabby calm down!" Lance grabbed Tabitha's arms, only to get his foot stomped on. "AGGGHH!" 

Tabitha lobbed a few energy balls, which Jean bounced off harmlessly with her telekinetic shield. However they landed into some ice cream and spread it all over the place.

"EWWW!" Kitty snapped. "Thanks a lot Jean!" 

"Hey she started it!" Jean snapped.

"I did not!" Tabitha snarled.

"You both started it!" Kitty stamped her foot. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" They stopped and stared at her. "The last thing we need right now is to destroy another building! So cool it okay?" 

"Okay that's it!" Lance shouted. "Fred grab her! We've all had enough!" 

"Okie-dokie," Fred grabbed Tabitha and slung her over his shoulder. "Come on Tabby let's go home now!" 

"PUT ME DOWN FREDDY! PUT ME DOWN!" Tabitha screamed and fought as he carried her outside. "YOU GEEKS HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF THIS! YOU HEAR ME! PUT ME DOWN AND LET ME HURT THEM!" 

"Well that was fun," Todd sighed. "You guys coming?" 

"Yeah I think we'd better get home," Pietro sighed. "Good thing we got another roll of duct tape. You coming Lance?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute," Lance looked at Kitty. "I gotta…"

"Yeah…me too…" Kitty sighed. 

"See you later?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," She waved as he walked out the door. "Bye." 

Lance sighed with relief as she saw that Tabitha was trussed up in the back seat with duct tape and rope. "Well that's one way of keeping her quiet," He said as he saw her mouth was duct taped as well. 

"HMMMMPH!" Tabitha's eyes were full of evil.

"You know the rules Tabby," Lance strapped in his seat belt. "We'll take the tape off when you calm down. Well I've had enough excitement for one night." 

"Almost," Pietro snickered. "I just need to do this," He took out a remote control. "Let's just say I put in something to make sure the X-Geeks get their just deserts for ruining our evening." He pushed a button.

BOOOM!

"There's ice cream in my hair!" They could hear Jean scream as they drove away.

"How did you…?" Lance asked.

"I'm full of surprises," Pietro laughed as they drove away into the night. 


End file.
